Spellbound
by EVERNEATH
Summary: Heaviness settled along my shoulders, dragging me down, spiralling me towards the darkness once again, until I saw her, the burning pillar of light at the end of the dark tunnel. One-shot Hibiki L. x OC


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC- Arielle and the barmaid I made up, Cassie.

_Spellbound_

_Heaviness settled along my shoulders, dragging me down, spiralling me towards the darkness once again, until I saw her, the burning pillar of light at the end of the dark tunnel._

Master Bob's villa was teaming with my guild mates, all dressed up for the Ball that night and here I was at the impromptu bar drinking away my sorrows completely alone. I had watched them one by one, in couples and sometimes even groups entering in directly from the south of the Worth Woodsea. The opulent building entrance gave access to the extremely large hall that was cluttered with people, Mages and visitors alike, all dressed in their best finery.

The hall looked extremely dazzling today under the slight buzz of alcohol, the mezzanine that was held up by square slender pillars seemed to shimmer; even the adorned stylised heart seemed less trivalent than usual. The lamps that aligned the wall flickered with the moving candles, stretching and manipulating the shadows that danced upon the wall, whispering promises of comfort, to alleviate the sorrows and the pain.

The central part of it was dominated by a large, royal carpet with its light edges adorned by a number of hearts, which led from the entrance up the majestic staircase leading to the mezzanine, dark grey eyes widened in sock when I took in the dazzling beauty that stood there with creamy wings flecked through with gold. My heart thumped in my chest when I saw her, her bright gold hair in perfect ringlets, stopping just under her curved breasts, she was slender and graceful just like a willow.

She turned her head, as if searching for someone, perhaps the person she was meant to meet. The glinting light from the candles turned her hair to a radiant gold, the braids along her hair like a crown shimmered a red from the flames. Casting her face in shadows, but I could make out a small smile playing along her rose quartz coloured lips, they shimmered as she smiled, my heart jumped through my chest when she began to leisurely make her way down the staircase.

Her pale pink waterfall skirt danced seductively around her firm thighs, I swallowed at each new flash of perfectly tanned skin. I moved my eyes up her body, noticing the embellished belt that was wrapped around her tiny waist, emphasising her slender frame, the belt shimmered with gold thread and shards of diamonds, the top hugged against her curves. I noticed the way her wings though they were small they brushed against the back of her knees. Her wings looked like an angels but they were still unique and not entirely featherlike, they looked more like delicate gossamer fairy wings.

The gold fragments dusted through her creamy wings danced in the light, I was mesmerized by her wings and by her. I noticed the way that all the Mages moved out of her way, creating a path through the chaos. I watched as she moved with such grace and poise towards the Master. The Master smiled welcomely to the girl I had never seen before, his pink spaghetti-strap shirt, necklace with the weird circle pattern on it and pink and purple vertical striped short looked comical next to the ethereal being that stood before him.

It was then that I saw the pale jade Blue Pegasus mark nestled between where her wings spread from her back, the wings weren't fake I noticed with a start, they were a part of her as much as my caramel coloured locks and dark grey eyes, those wings were as much a part of her as my Archive Magic and Telepathy were a part of me. My lips parted in surprise when that knowledge finally clicked into my head.

"That's Arielle, Master Bob's daughter." Said Cassie from behind the make shift bar.

I snapped my head around to the brunette, she was watching me closely as if knowing what was going through my head as this very moment which was something along the lines of: I have been a long-standing member of Blue Pegasus, and yet I had no knowledge of this, but then again with my history I'm sure Master only wished to protect this very delicious morsel from the men of Blue Pegasus. However, it stung that he hadn't entrusted me with this information, but then again I really wanted a piece of her, well maybe the entire thing.

I watched as Eve and Ren sidled up to her, asking her something. I watched pleased as she shook her head and the two members I was closest too walked off with their heads down dejected. Ichiya appeared out of nowhere posing like he usually does, but still she shook her head in a definite no. I wanted to know what they were asking her. I glanced up in time to see Master Bob beckon to me asking me to come to his side. I sighed as I placed the glass cup I had cradled in my hand moments before onto the table with a clink of glass on wood. I smiled goodbye to Cassie and walked through the dancing bodies to the Master and his daughter.

Her back was to me but Master Bob smiled, his make-up reddened cheeks and painted face alight with excitement and practically glowing under the circumstances of the dance. I watched with interest as the girl shifted slightly causing her wings to stir in the air, the scent of freesia and roses mingled in the air, a tantalising scent. I was staring at her back, the way her wings flowed from her skin flawlessly and the shimmering tattoo a beautiful jade.

Master Bob gestured to the girl, "Now Hibiki, this is my daughter Arielle. I didn't tell you about her, well because I didn't know." He said sheepishly.

I watched as the girl tensed after Master's words, she was turning her head slightly to glance back at me, probably wanting to know who I was. I smiled my most disarming smile but it slipped of my face when I saw her eyes, those beautifully haunting jade coloured eyes. They sparkled as the dark lashes that framed them fluttered in surprise. A gentle smile turned upon her delicate features to reveal perfect white teeth, she was breathtaking, truly an angel.

"My name is Hibiki…" I didn't get to finish when she spoke cutting me off.

"I know who you are, Hundred Nights Hibiki but I'm curious have you ever made it a one hundred nights with the same woman? According to rumours you have not." Her voice was like water running along crystals but her words were sharp. She had already turned away from me but I caught her slender wrists in my fingers, she turned to stare down at my hand wrapped around her delicate arm.

Her jade eyes sparkled with mischief, "Are you asking me to dance?" her laughter filled the air like songbird and winds ringing through a wind chime.

I released her arm, something crossed her face, too quick for me to identify and then she began to walk away, I started in surprise as Master Bob spoke to me, "Well my dear boy you have completely shattered any chance you had with her."

I turned to see the Master's bald head shaking slowly in sadness at my stupidity. I stared at him, wondering if he knew that I still held that small shard of pain I used as a weapon against myself because of Karen's death. I wondered if he knew and something told me he did, I turned back to the girl with the gold tresses and the jade eyes, something told me this angel knew so too.

My legs moved without my consent and I was running after her, she was nearly at the large ornate door, her delicate fingers already splayed along the wood about to push before I intervened and captured her fingers in my own. My black coat flapped around me as I whirled to move between her and the door, "Will you dance with me, Arielle?" I asked.

I watched as she tipped her head to the side, something flickered in the clear depths of her eyes, "And why would you wish to dance with me?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Because you are the light that greeted me at the end of the tunnel."

I watched in relief as she nodded once, I pulled her away from the door and into my waiting arms, I ignored the music and danced with her, every turn bringing us closer together and each time I spun her away, coldness seemed to sweep in. When she was returning to me I pulled her in close, her wings lightly brushed against my arms but it was like little sparks of light filled me, bringing me a little closer to heaven. Her eyes were closed as her wings rose at her side, stretching out away from her body.

Slender fingers reached out and gently brushed against the silken feathers, tracing the contours of her defined wings, I felt the girl tremble in my arms and a light moan escaped her rose coloured lips. My attention was automatically drawn to her full lips, there were secrets hidden there, ones I wanted to find out. But for now I pulled her into my waiting arms and rested my cheek against her gold tresses, the silky feel of her hair soothed me.

The intoxicating scent of vanilla and roses began to make me feel strangely lightheaded and I drew away from the girl, her fingers reached up to brush against my defined chest, I shivered beneath her touch. A small smile played along her lips, "There is something about you Hibiki that draws me to you like a moth to a flame or a flower draws a butterfly."

I smiled down at her, her innocent green eyes sparkling; I placed my fingers beneath her chin and tilted her delicate face up to mine. My mouth eased over hers in a possessive kiss, allowing her the chance to move away if she so desired. But she surprised me by sliding her hands along my chest and lacing them around my neck, pulling us closer together our bodies pressed so intimately. The sweet sugary scent of her perfume was making me giddy with want.

She sighed lightly against my lips, her breath tickling against my tender skin. I traced her lips, her cheeks and her jaw with my fingers, careful in only allowing my fingers to be feather light touches, leaving her wanting more. Her lips were calling to me so I claimed them as my own, my tongue brushed against her lower lips and her mouth parted from my touch, my tongue pushed into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Her breath came in soft pants against my neck as I drew away, my hands had found their way to her hips, and I slowly pulled myself away from her. The feeling of her wings gently brushing against my body as she drew them back behind her body left me feeling alone and tense; even though moments ago her wings had been encasing me in such a warm embrace. A shiver ran down my spine, I desired her more than ever.

Her lips parted and I followed her ever word even though confusion filled me with each passing syllable, "I will trade you, my light for your pain."

I stared at her as she reached down and pulled a strange pendant that had been nestled between her ample breasts, the light gold chain danced in the light and the jade glittered as it nestled in golden leaf-like swirls, she pulled the necklace off herself and walked back into my embrace and very gently placed the necklace around my throat. A sense of calm filled me and the knowledge that Karen would be okay with me moving on, she would be happy.

"I know, because you can't hide something from someone who sees all." She said her voice light just under my ear as her lips brushed the tender spot.

A shiver trailed down my spine and I turned to her, "For the first time it seems I am the one who is spellbound, by none other than you my dear Arielle."

I watched as she bit her lip, I watched the way she rolled her tongue out as she spoke, "How does it feel?"

I lowered my head close to hers, "Like this." I said as I closed the distance, brushing my lips against her, in a tender soft exhale of a touch.

Her body trembled in my embrace as I kissed her, pulling her into my own mind, allowing her to explore and know me as well as she knew herself. It was strange to know that someone else could do this;

_You are the burning pillar of light at the end of the dark tunnel._

"And you are the one I want to spend eternity with, not just one hundred nights." She mumbled against my lips.

My long lashed fluttered open to see her staring into my eyes, her jade eyes sparkled with both love and desire, so it would appear that even though you may lose someone you love, it just take the right person with the right words and the right touch to put you back together. And the one for me just happened to be an angel, of sorts. She was my angel, my lover, but the most important thing, she was mine.

So I kissed her once again, conveying all those emotion right into her heart and soul and her gentle touch caressing my cheeks and neck was the response I got, in her touches was the truth, _I am yours._

**READ & REVIEW:** I was working for eight hours today and this is what played in my mind over and over so when I got home I wrote it out and it turned out so different. But I just love Hibiki so this was really easy to write. I hope you like it…


End file.
